


My Fellow Skylander is a Closet Furry?

by Tabbyluna



Series: Tumblr Stuff [1]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Boom Bloom is a furry, Comedy, Furries, Gen, Screen Reader Friendly, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Ambush woke up early, only to see that there was a mysterious trail of feathers in the hall.
Relationships: Ambush & Boom Bloom (Skylanders)
Series: Tumblr Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	My Fellow Skylander is a Closet Furry?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr shitpost. Then I purged my blog, so I decided I should reupload it onto here.
> 
> For context, when Boom Bloom was first announced for RoH, they announced her using 'uwu' speak. So from there, me and a couple others in the fandom decided that she was a furry. Enjoy.

There was a mysterious trail of feathers in the halls that morning. Ambush, always an early riser, first noticed them when he walked out of his dorm. He was usually the first one up in the mornings, and so seeing the dozens of brown feathers scattered around the floor made him wonder if he was still asleep. After he pinched his arm, he concluded that he was, in fact, awake. And there was, in fact, a trail of feathers scattered around the hallways of the Life element dorms. 

He walked out into the halls, feeling the cool early morning air on his skin. Now he was curious. Where did all the feathers come from? He closed his door behind him with a ‘click’, and set out to follow where the trail led to. 

The feathers seemed to come from the stairs. That meant something either came from downstairs up here, or something came from up here to down there. A part of him was worried. What if it was some sort of enemy coming up to attack the Skylanders while they were asleep? He simply had to stop them if that was the case. Even though he trusted all his fellow Skylanders to protect themselves, it could never hurt to have some backup. He wondered if he should bring his sword with him, but decided against it. He was a capable fighter without his weapon. He should be able to handle it.

He followed the trail of feathers until they ended. Right outside Boom Bloom’s room. To his surprise, there seemed to be no signs of any struggle to get the door open. Did Bloom forget to lock her door again? The girl really needed to be more careful.

He opened the door to find a dark room. The floor was completely littered with newspapers and feathers. But surprisingly, there was no one in there. Curious, he ventured further into the room, searching around and keeping both his eyes and ears open. The strong smell of glue hit him, and he found several empty pots of the stuff littered on her desk. What was this?

As he explored her desk, more and more questions arose. Why did she need so many pots of glue? Where was Boom Bloom right now anyways? And… He spotted a sewing kit tucked away at the corner of her desk. Underneath it, there were several pieces of scrap material, along with a strange booklet of some sort. He reached for her desk lamp, and fumbled around until he found the ‘on’ button.

Once he did, he took the booklet out from the strange nest of sewing needles, string, and brown cloth. He read the cover. His eyes widened. Now this was a surprise. The book had the words ‘You and Your Fursuit: The Making and Maintenance of a Costume’ printed in navy blue on it.

“Ambush?” Came a voice from the door. Ambush turned to see Boom Bloom standing there. She was wearing a suit covered with brown feathers, and in her hands was what looked like a large helmet shaped like an owl’s head. “What are you doing in my room?”

Ambush chuckled, and placed the booklet aside. “Ah, there has been a misunderstanding. I just thought an enemy came here to attack you, that is all.” He laughed at himself, and shuffled out of the door before Boom Bloom could say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I think I'm becoming an urban legend in this fandom.


End file.
